<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento Mori by cryptidsiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286028">Memento Mori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren'>cryptidsiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"За спиной могучей Фурии поплывшим от усталости взглядом он видит силуэт в темных одеждах. Белые волосы переливаются блеклым серебром в свете факелов зала."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фурия яростно наносит удары по его телу, местами разрывая на Загрее одежду. Кровь яркими пятнами проступает на красном экзомисе, превратившимся не пойми во что. В таком на Олимп точно не пустят. Агрессивные крики богини мести отражают всю ее силу, которую она вкладывает в резкие атаки, занося руку дабы вновь отхлестать несносного беглеца.</p><p>Силы Загрея уже на исходе. Он все еще слаб перед Мегерой, свист хлыста которой отзывается неприятным звоном в его ушах. Алые глубокие шрамы ужасно ноют и горят так сильно, как будто на кожу выплеснули кипяток. </p><p>За спиной могучей Фурии поплывшим от усталости взглядом он видит силуэт в темных одеждах. Белые волосы переливаются блеклым серебром в свете факелов зала.</p><p>«А? Пришел исполнить свою работу? Все в порядке, Тан. Это я сплоховал. Ты здесь ни при чем. Делай, что должен».</p><p>Каждый раз Танатосу приходится обрывать его жизнь. Вместо этого ему хочется отогнать Мегеру, но он не вмешивается в поединок. Это не его сражение.</p><p>Танатос терпеть не может Верхний мир. Слишком светло. Но если Заг так сильно желает попасть туда; так сильно хочет встретиться с матерью, то он не будет ему препятствовать. Со всей своей искренней любовью к собственной матери Тан прекрасно понимает его.</p><p>— Тебе еще не надоело? — в очередной раз заносит над Загреем свою косу Танатос. Друг детства лежит перед ним в крови не в состоянии подняться. Он желает прижать это обессилившее тело к себе, накрыть своими темными одеждами и защитить от любой опасности.</p><p>Мегера презрительно хмыкает и покидает зал с чувством исполненного долга. Приказ Аида выполнен — Загрей остается дома.</p><p>Ответа Зага Танатос уже не дождется. По крайней мере до возвращения друга к новому кругу жизни. Какие-то Олимпийские игры со смертью. Только вместо оливкового масла для тела — кровь.</p><p>Душа отправилась перерождаться. Перерезанная нить судьбы Зага вновь начинает ткаться заново благодаря Мойрам. Старшая из сестер безустанно накручивает пряжу на свои длинные пальцы, пока средняя сестра выбирает для этого неустанного героя новый путь. </p><p>— Это было больно. — Заг медленно выходит из озера крови и отряхивает волосы от лишних жидкостей. Лавровый венок, немного съехавший набок, он тоже поправляет под стать своему гордому образу.</p><p>Глаза сияют уверенностью. Красный полыхает адским пламенем, а зеленый словно изумруд излучает полную надежды жизнь. Загрей смотрит только вперед. Свой привычный маршрут ему приходится немного нарушить, когда вместо Гипноса перед ним в резкой дымке возникает Сама Смерть, слегка паря над полом. Внешне Танатос спокоен, но внутренне ему приходится сдерживать удушающий водоворот смешанных чувств. Умереть от самого себя звучит слишком абсурдно. Хотя иной раз Загрей неплохо справляется и с этим, по невнимательности угодив в ловушки в залах.</p><p>— Загрей, — каждый раз, когда он зовет друга полным именем вместо приветливого и дружелюбно нежного «Заг», это означает, что Танатос хочет говорить серьезно.</p><p>— Я еще поквитаюсь с Мег, — заявляет в ответ Тану принц Подземного царства.</p><p>— Она не выпустит тебя отсюда.</p><p>Руки, скрещенные на груди — будто в защитном жесте. Только от кого защищается? Смерти некого бояться. Разве что Аида.</p><p>— Я не сдамся. Ты сам это знаешь.</p><p>— Твое дело. Кто я такой, чтобы переубеждать тебя? — недовольно фыркает Тан и исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется. Загрей от неожиданности успевает разве что сделать шаг назад, недоумевая.</p><p>— Ты сегодня, кажется, не в настроении. Наверное, устал. Ладно, поговорим позже.</p><p>«В конце концов, я хотел тебя кое-чем угостить. Может, это подбодрит тебя».</p><p>Танатос умеет показывать заботу только через действия. Подбирать слова ему всегда было сложно. Особенно подбирать их для того, кто отчасти по твоей воле погибает вновь и вновь.</p><p>Тан ненавидит себя за это. Но такова его работа.</p><p>При их следующей встрече он предложит ему маленькое соревнование. Заг не догадается, что это тайный предлог помочь ему. Главное, что это сделает его счастливее. У Танатоса даже есть идея, что дать ему в качестве победы. Только победа должна быть заслуженной — Смерть не будет поддаваться.</p><p>Загрей снова отправляется в бой. Боги Олимпа на его стороне. Кто поможет ему в этот раз и благословит своим могучим даром?</p><p>Принц уверенно шагает по коридору мимо Гипноса, морально готовясь услышать очередной нелестный комментарий в сторону своей смерти.</p><p>— Мегера хорошенько тебя отделала! — тому, кто не привык слышать голос Гипноса, может показаться, что бог сна так сильно насмехается над неудачей проигравшего. Но это всего лишь шутка — своеобразный ритуал «подбадривания» Зага на дальнейшие бои за свои права и свободы. С его успехами к побегу пока что проще обратиться за помощью к Немезиде.</p><p>Пропустив мимо ушей дальнейшее им сказанное, Загрей отправляется проведать трехголового пса. Гипнос, едва принц отходит, сразу же погружается в сон. И после такого он все еще не высыпается?</p><p>Загрей не замечает, что за ним из тени аккуратно наблюдает Сама Смерть. Тану хочется унести его на руках подальше от Цербера, одну из морд которого так ласково гладит Загрей. В большей степени потому что Танатос так сильно мечтает оказаться на месте трехголовой собаки. </p><p>Их союз был бы воспет Орфеем в легендах для потомков. И столь противоположные Бог Жизни и Смерть на веки вечные сплели бы свои нити судьбы воедино.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>